Aishiteru
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: Valentine’s Day fic that popped into my mind! Prologue to Another Second Chance. Sasuke is out in the snow, alone, on Valentines Day, thinking about the one he loves. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

_**Aisheteru**_

_**Pairing:**_ NaruxSasu Mentions of LeexSaku, and NejixIno

_**Summary:**_ Valentine's Day fic that popped into my mind! Sorta a Sister fic to Another Second Chance. –Sasuke is out in the snow, alone, on Valentines Day, thinking about the one he loves.

**_Warnings:_** Yaoi, mentions of rape (i'm evil, yes i know.)

_**Rating**_: M, for mature thoughts.

_**Disclaimer!:**_ Let it be known, _**I LOVE NARUTO AND SASUKE (Itachi too)!**_ But I don't own them! –Cries- I wish I did though! Masashi Kishimoto-sama does! And therefore, unless he suddenly gives me the rights to own Naruto (cause I'm WAY too poor to buy 'em) they shall never belong to me. M'kay? Good, that's settled.

_**Key:**_

_'Thoughts' _

"Dialogue"

**Flashbacks & Dreams**

_**'Kyuubi'**_

Anything else to go over?

* * *

Start here

* * *

Sasuke sighed and sat down. He felt the top layer of the frozen snow scrape his bare arms and legs as he lay down. He winced feeling the chilling temperature of the icy snow on his face. _'Valentines Day...'_ He thought, his face contorting in a mixture of angst and anger. _'Screw it...'_ He stared up at the gray cloudy sky as frozen rain droplets began to fall, mixed with the soft snow. He growled softly to himself as tears began to fall from his dark orbs. _'No. Not here. Not now. Not ever!'_ He screamed silently to himself, furiously wiping the offending crystals away. _'No! No no no no no!'_ He screamed inside his own head hearing footsteps. _'Don't let them find me!'_ He held his breath, keeping perfectly still, until the footsteps passed. He let out a soft sigh of relief and sunk into the snow. _'Why can't they leave me alone? Why can't I just die?'_ He wondered silently, not even noticing the numbness of his limbs.

* * *

Naruto sighed. '_Where is he? He couldn't have left again, could he? No! He wouldn't, he promised, and he _never_ breaks a promise. It's in his blood, damn Uchiha's.'_ He quickly pulled on a coat and walked back out the door. _'Sasuke, you better not have done anything stupid!'_

'**_He's an Uchiha, that's all he _can_ do Naruto.'_**

'_Shut it Kyuubi.' _He knew the fox was right, despite not wanting to believe it. _'Damn Uchiha.'

* * *

_

Sakura sighed. "Lee. Naruto said he couldn't find Sasuke. Maybe we should help look..."

"Hai!" Lee exclaimed hugging Sakura. "Of course we'll help! No one should leave a friend, and teammate, alone on a holiday!"

"Yeah..." Sakura mumbled returning lee's hug. _'Sasuke-kun...please be alright.'

* * *

_

Naruto sighed. _'Sasuke, you bastard, where are you?'_ He smiled slightly seeing Ino run over to Neji and hug him. "Ino-chan, Neji!"

Neji looked over. "Naruto? What is it?"

"Sasuke is _missing_."

"Any ideas where he is?"

"Knowing him, laying somewhere half-dead."

Neji sighed. "What's wrong with him lately?"

"We'll help look Naruto."

"Thanks Ino-chan, Neji."

Neji nodded, and Ino smiled. "Anytime Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke sneezed. _'Shit.'_ He sighed. _'I guess it doesn't matter if I get sick or not.'_ He closed his eyes, not even realizing his limbs shaking in the cold. A pair of bright blue eyes flashed through his mind and he bit his lip to prevent the tears from returning. _'No. Not again. I refuse to think about him.'

* * *

_

Naruto sneezed softly. "What the...? Who's talking about me?"

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe Sasuke."

Ino started laughing and exchanged looks with her. _'Everyone but Naruto can see it...'_

Lee smiled. "Naruto, shouldn't we check in the woods?"

Neji grinned and activated Byakugan. "That, Lee, is actually a good idea." He turned and walked into the forest with Ino, while Sakura and Lee went continued searching the city.

Naruto sighed and ran in after Neji and Ino. _'Sasuke...baka, where are you!'

* * *

_

Sasuke gave a faint cough and opened his eyes for a moment. He coughed again, this time a bit louder, and found it harder to breathe in the frosty air. He violently shivered, realizing for the first time how cold he actually was. _'If I stay out here much longer I'll get hypothermia.'_ He closed his eyes, and gave a violent cough. _'Naruto...I wish...I wish I could hate you...but I can't...you asshole, look what you've done to me.'

* * *

_

Neji's head snapped up hearing a violent cough from within the trees. He looked around with his Byakugan and gasped softly, almost inaudibly. "Naruto, found him." He whispered.

Naruto instantly turned to him. "Where?"

Neji lifted a hand pointing to where Sasuke was. "That way. Straight ahead about 5 meters."

"Arigatou Neji! You guys can leave now, sorry to bother you."

Ino shook her head. "It's fine Naruto."

"Take care of Uchiha, it'd be a waste to lose good shinobi." _'And a good friend.'_ He added mentally.

Naruto nodded and ran off in the direction of Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sighed. "Lee... I'm worried. What if he's sick, or injured?" 

"He's strong, he'll be fine Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Naruto bit back a gasp seeing Sasuke lying on the forest floor in the snow, with a mere t-shirt and shorts on. His eyebrows creased in worry as he coughed continuously. _'How long has he been out here?'_ He quietly walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his forehead. _'He's burning up!'_

Sasuke froze feeling a warm, yet strangely cool, hand on his forehead. He whined weakly, trying to pull away from the touch. _'Stop it! Don't touch me!'_ He pleaded silently.

Naruto gently caressed Sasuke long dark hair and his pale face. He frowned as another soft whine emerged from the boy. _'What's wrong with him?'_

_**'He was raped... remember kit? Twice... by his brother and Orochimaru no less, sick...utterly sick.'**_

Naruto's eyes widened silently. '_How could I have forgotten that?'_

'_**Hell if I know.'**_

Naruto instantly removed his hand from Sasuke's forehead and took his coat off, wrapping it around the other. "Sasuke, open your eyes. It's just me."

"No...go away...you're not real...just a dream..." Sasuke muttered softly, almost incoherently, to himself.

"Sasuke. Stop it, it's not a dream."

"No! GO AWAY!" Sasuke shouted curling up and clutching his head in agony. "You're not real! You can't be real!" He cried, beginning to sob. "He wouldn't be here. He wouldn't look for me. He hates me!"

Naruto frowned sadly at the heartbreaking tone of Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke it's really me. Open your eyes."

"NO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed miserably chilling tone of distress in his voice as it cracked and grew softer. "Just let me die in peace. Please..." He whimpered pleadingly. "Please! I just want to die!"

Naruto delicately cupped Sasuke face in his hands. "Sasuke, open your eyes. Please."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, fear and pain shining in them. He stared at Naruto a moment and whimpered. "N-Naruto?" He questioned softly, the emotions still swirling in his dark eyes, with an added new one, hope.

Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke up. "C'mon we need to get you somewhere warm."

Sasuke shied away from the gently touch. "I'm f-fine." He stuttered through his frozen lips.

Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke into his arms, carefully lifting him up bridal style. "You're lying, and you're half frozen."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall onto Naruto's chest as he walked off, carrying Sasuke in his arms. _'He's so warm..._' He thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto gently laid Sasuke on his couch and walked into his kitchen. He sighed. _'Sasuke, how long were you out there? You could have gotten hypothermia. What's wrong with you?'_ He pulled a cloth out and wet it down before carrying it to where Sasuke was. He placed it on Sasuke's forehead, moving a few stray bangs from his face, and pulled the boy into his arms. '_Sasuke you baka! Why did you have to worry me?'_

**"Please! I just want to die!"**

Sasuke's words from earlier flashed through his mind and he subconsciously held him tighter_. 'Sasuke, why are you like this? Why do you want to die? What happened to make you like this?'_ He calmly stroked Sasuke's hair, not noticing him stir.

Sasuke looked up and blushed seeing Naruto stroking his hair lost in thought. _'NO! Stop it! He doesn't like me that way!_' He bit his lip and held back his raging emotions.

Naruto looked down and smiled. "Finally awake?" Sasuke nodded mutely. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He whispered pulling away from Naruto's soft touch.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You're lying."

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Obviously it is if it upsets you enough to make you suicidal." Naruto spoke softly, worry and concern lacing his pleading voice. "Talk to me Sasuke, please."

Sasuke turned away further. "I-I can't." The words were quiet, softer than a whisper, with fear coating them.

Naruto gently turned Sasuke around and forced him to look at him. "Please Sasuke, you're scaring me. I thought you were dead, or had been taken again. Tell me please."

"No...I can't! You'll hate me!" Sasuke cried out pulling away from Naruto and curling into a ball, hiding the crystalline tears that fell down his face.

Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "No I won't hate you. Sasuke, at times, I wish I could hate you, but I couldn't. I could never hate you."

Sasuke looked up at him brokenly. "Promise?" Naruto nodded. "No matter what?" Again he nodded. "I..." He took a shaky breath. "I love you..." He blurted pulling from Naruto's grip and closing his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt lips on his forehead.

"Silly Sasuke. I love you too."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he allowed Naruto to embrace him. He buried his face in Naruto's chest and smiled as Naruto lay down, pulling him down as well, to sleep. Sasuke remain nestled in Naruto's chest as he fell asleep, all thoughts of death thrown from his mind. Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

End

* * *

Kit – YAY! Finished! Some fluff. Oh and Sasuke hair reaches his waist and he's 16 in this. Uhmmm his brother and Orochimaru both raped him...and he ran from the sound, and Naruto found him and Tsunade basically adopted him cuz he has to have a guardian till he's 18 since he left. –Thinks- and...yea, he was wanting to die. But that's just in my fic! This is kinda a prologue to Another Second Chance. I'm working on a sequel to this too by the way. It will proly have a lemon, (If you all review and ask for one!) and should be up...uhhh _soon?_ **Hopefully.** Depends on the _**reviews**_ I get! 

Itachi – Review Please! (And hey, it isn't like I _WANTED _to rape Sasuke –points and glares at authoress- _SHE _made me!)

Sasuke – Shut up! You did either way!

Naruto – He has a point It-chan. –hugs Sasuke- Now –stares at readers- Review please, and send Kit-chan and Sasuke-chan some love. They need it!

Sasuke - Happy Valentines Day everyone


	2. Note & thank yous!

_Hey, this is NOT a chapter. Just a little thing to thank my reviews and people who added this to their faves..._

Lucky Sins

Awh it was cute

I wanna lemon

Please?

104lb Of Insanity

DUDE! Nice going! Lovliness all around!  
-hugs Sasuke-  
so cute as a uke! OMFG!  
-hugs Naruto-  
So cool  
I LOVE THIS THING! MUST-WRITE-YAOI-FANFIC!

no... must DRAW! YES! DRAWyaoi! HELLya!

-runs off-

Endoresu

aw, kawaii! that totally just made my day!

kemp

i must say that was cute

DarkMiko13

It was GREAT! I LOVE THE WAY U MADE SASUKES HAIR!! HURRY AND DO THE SEQUEL

Ronnie-Chan

kyu!  
So adorableness!  
I wuv it.  
Except for the ita-chan and oro-chan part.

Disappear-into-the-Shadow

aww! That was so SWEET! I love it!

Empress-Dragon

omg it is so perfect!

sesshoumarushime

I liked this! It was very kawaii!

_Lucky Sins : Thank you! There IS a lemon in the sequel! Which is finally posted_

_104lb of Insanity: Dani...your halarious Thanks for reviewing! Youre a great friend!_

_Endoresu : Thank you so much!_

_Kemp: Thanks, i wish you'd left an email so i could email my thanks to you!_

_DarkMiko13: Thank you! I love the idea of Sasuke with long hair. Sequels up XD finally! Sorry for the wait!_

_Ronnie-chan: Thank you, sorry about what Ita-kun and Oro-kun did, but it fits...and this IS a prolouge to both Dousei Hatsu Setsuai and Another Second Chance and therefore..it had to be mentioned._

_Empress-Dragon: Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sesshoumarushime: Thank you!_

_Also, thank you to anyone who added this to their Fave list, or me to their author alert, or fave list! You all make me happy!!!!!!!!_

_And as another note...THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Dousei Hatsu Setsuai Please read and review!_

----Kit----

---Akane---

--Yukiko--

-Akiko-


End file.
